1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandising devices and in particular to merchandising devices adapted to be selectively collapsed into a flat storage arrangement.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of merchandising display devices have been developed for facilitated display and dispensing of packaged merchandise. Illustratively, Alfred L. Snape discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,968, a display stand having a plurality of hook members pivotally mounted to a base panel of the stand so as to be selectively disposed in forwardly extending merchandise carrying disposition and an upwardly retracted storage disposition. The hook members include turned end portions movably received in holes in the base to provide such selected dispositioning.
Robert M. Inman, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,377, shows a hanger bracket for bottle cartons wherein a rod support member is provided with a turned mounting portion having a lug selectively received in a slot for rotation-limiting retention of the bracket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,415, Charles O. Larson shows a display rack device wherein merchandise supporting members are slidably received in a channel carried on a baseplate in turn mounted to a pegboard by rod support members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,795, Barry S. Konigsford et al show a display rack for supporting packaged articles, formed of a plurality of rods having turned end portions adapted to be fitted in the openings of a pegboard. The rods incorporate detents for preventing packages from slipping from the distal ends.